


Rain

by Hiraelle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 12:18:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17324873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiraelle/pseuds/Hiraelle
Summary: Rain, and a surprise. Two surprises, actually. A fluffy one-shot featuring an established relationship between Ginny and Luna.





	Rain

Ginny sighed, looking out the window into the garden. It had been raining for three days straight, and it seemed like it would never end, just keep going on and on forever, drowning everything... She knew she was being a little dramatic (not just a little, even), but rain always put a damper on her mood. Everything was grey. A day devoid of color. Everything was soaked and drowned and muted except for the sound of endlessly pouring rain. You couldn't believe it was almost summer.  
Impervius Charms could only do so much, and she hated flying in the rain, too – thankfully they didn't have a match coming up, so the team practices weren't as hard and punishing as they could have been, but she ended up soaking wet every time. At least today she could stay home.   
And mope, apparently.  
On the positive side, Luna liked the rain, and seeing her enjoying herself somewhat lifted Ginny's mood. She had gone out in the garden to "watch the snails" and now she was singing a little out of tune in the kitchen, accompanied by the clanking of pots. It could have been homely and nice but Ginny was so damn bored -- she had tried to turn on the Wireless earlier but nothing could hold her attention.  
And so, she watched the rain fall. At least she wouldn't have to water the garden. Luna took her turn more often than not and she assured her she didn't mind, but Ginny had promised herself that next time, she would do it. And then it started raining.   
It wasn't even heavy rain; she liked heavy rain more, it was fierce, it was angry, it raged. But this? Just a constant drizzle that dampened the world.   
A large mug floated in front of her face, obstructing her view of the garden, and landed softly with a little thunk. It was Ginny's favorite mug, bright yellow with little pink pigs.   
"Thanks, Luna." She turned around, but Luna had left the living room already. Kind of weird, but she was in a good mood apparently, so no need to worry.   
She had added sprinkles to the chocolate, and animated a little foamy pig that was currently swimming in circles. She took it out with her spoon and set it down on the windowsill. It sniffed around and started exploring. Ginny smiled. It was a nice bit of Charms work – probably short lived, but very detailed. Luna had always excelled at Charms, and she was getting even better. She could probably have pursued a mastery in the field, but she never even considered it.  
The chocolate was exactly as she liked it, sweeter than what Luna usually took herself. Drinking it lifted her spirits a little. It was still raining outside, but it didn't feel hopeless anymore. She could simply enjoy being home with her lover, warm, next to the fire, and spend a nice evening... She closed her eyes, picturing that and what could come after.  
A bump at the window made her start and open them. The smallest, sorriest kitten was looking at her. She reined in her first instinct to hurry, and opened the window carefully. It wouldn't do to spook it and have it run away.   
It sniffed a little, snoozed and crawled towards the warmth. Ginny held her breath, not daring to move. It looked at her warily. For a moment, both stayed still, the only thing still moving being the little foamy pig that scurried away from the droplets of rain coming through the open window.  
The kitten moved first. It jumped on the floor, still dripping wet, and went to hide under the sofa.  
Ginny went to fetch some diced meat from the kitchen, and put it on a little plate near the hiding place. It didn't make the kitten come out, so she decided to act like she wasn't interested in it and closed the window, returning to her chocolate and pretending to watch the rain again. She prepared to wait. It was a little kitten, not a hardened adult cat, so it should be somewhat more trusting even if it was a stray, right?  
She had time to finish her chocolate and the pig had stopped moving, slumping a little, when she finally spotted a movement. A little paw tried to grab the meat, but it was too far. Very, very slowly the rest of the kitten emerged and started to eat, its eyes on her the whole time, ready to go back under the couch if she even breathed too fast.  
"Oh, hi!"   
Ginny and the kitten jumped, the latter running to its hiding place again.  
"Luna! You startled it!"   
And she had the gall to laugh. "It'll come out again, Ginny. Just act natural and forget about it for a while. You're way too tense, you're attracting too many Nargles, of course it's afraid."   
Ginny shook her head. She still didn't believe in Nargles or whatever else, but maybe Luna had a point.  
"Okay, maybe I wanted to be too careful. But it's so tiny and scared..." She sighed and tried to relax.  
Luna put her hand on her shoulder and squeezed lightly. "Let's give it a little time, okay?"   
"You don't even look surprised there's a kitten in the living room."   
Luna frowned. "I didn't expect it, but it's there, what would being surprised be useful for? You let it in, so it's fine."   
Ginny half-laughed. "Yes, it's fine. What were you doing? You seemed pretty busy. Were you downstairs?"   
Downstairs was Luna's "workroom". Where she worked on whatever caught her fancy, if it didn't need to be outside. Where she wrote her articles for Magizoology Monthly. Where she went to think when she wanted to be left alone, too. Her space. Ginny's space was the attic, the part of the house closest to the sky, limitless and bright. Luna preferred the proximity of the earth, warm and full of life.  
Luna hummed, playing a little with Ginny's hair. "Yes, I am making something nice. It will be ready soon, it just needs to grow."  
"Will you let me see it?"  
"Oh, yes. It's for you."  
Ginny leaned forward, her curiosity flaring. "Oh?"   
"But it's not ready yet, so don't ask. The kitten is eating now."  
It had finished, actually, and it was licking the plate clean. Its fur looked a little better, it had probably groomed it while under the couch, the excess water mostly removed. It yawned and blinked, looking at them before deciding to crawl back under the couch.  
"It's probably going to sleep. I'll go perform some diagnosis spells in a few minutes when it's asleep. It would be nice to know if it's a girl or a boy kitty too... " Luna mused. "I hope it'll decide to stay, don't you?"  
"Yes. Will you need help with the spells?"  
Luna shook her head. "You know I don't. It's not my job to take care of injured animals, but every magizoologist know their diagnosis spells and some first aid. You know that. Did you ask for another reason, then?"  
"I just... " Ginny sighed. "I just wished I could help somehow."  
"You let it in and fed it, didn't you? And you'll also have to take care of it, if it stays home."   
"And if it has no owner."  
Luna sniffed with uncharacteristic disdain. "I hope not. Letting a kitten get lost in this cold... " She shook her head. "If it has an owner, I'll find them and go explain to them why that is wrong."

The kitten was fine, as it turned out. Hungry but not malnourished yet, and cold but warmed up quickly. She was a female, around four or five months old, and she had no one in the world as far as they knew.   
She had been home for a few days and started to get comfortable. They had made a little litter box and other commodities for her, it was enough until they were certain that she could and wanted to stay.   
Ginny gave the kitten (who still didn't have a name) her hand to sniff. She did it readily, but retreated when she tried to give her some pets. Not yet, then. She didn't hide anymore, and that was good. She probably had lived in a house before, given how fast she was adapting, but nobody was looking for her – she had taken a walk around the houses nearby and asked, but either they didn't know, or they didn't want her so they lied.   
The kitten was observing her. She took out her wand and made some colored lights for her to chase after. She jumped and ran, pawing at reds and yellows and blues, the colors illuminating her now perfectly groomed grey fur.   
She had found them, she had found this house, and Ginny hoped they'd keep her. 

After a week, the sun had returned, and there was still no word of any owner of the kitten. She was getting better and better, accepting gentle pats on the head.  
"You need to name her." Luna said, watching her sleep, her head cupped in her hands. "She doesn't want to leave at least for now, I think she has no one. Or no one that wants her."  
"I'm naming her? Not us?"  
"She found you, didn't she? She came through the window where you were sitting, and you let her in. You name her."   
"Well." She did have given it some thought. "I wanted to name her Rain." Luna just nodded, but Ginny felt the need to justify herself. "I thought about more fancy names, but they don't fit such a tiny kitten. She came in the rain. Her fur is the color of rain clouds. And I wanted to remember that good things can come even on grey days."   
Luna smiled at her. "It's a good name."  
Ginny shrugged, her cheeks red. "... Shall we go buy her some things?"  
"We could make them, you know."   
"Yes, I know, but it feels nice to buy things that she needs or would enjoy, you know?" It felt nice to have enough money to be able to spend it on nice stuff, too.   
"Oh, I didn't say no." Luna got up and stretched. "I need to put on shoes and we can Apparate to Diagon Alley."   
She was gone to fetch them before Ginny could protest that she didn't mean right away. And she did want to go as soon as possible, anyway. Luna probably knew that.   
With one last look at... Rain, she went to fetch her own outdoor clothes, feeling lighter than ever. 

Rain was a little more settled in when Sunday came. Sundays were lunch at the Burrow (it still felt somewhat weird to not call it "home" anymore – but she had made her own home for herself, now). It was sunny and pretty warm, thankfully.   
A package in her left hand, she took Luna's arm in her right and gave her a quick kiss. "Ready to go?"   
Luna nodded and she side-along'd her, the twisting sensation still as unpleasant as ever. People claimed you got used to it, but Ginny doubted it. Apparating was too efficient to not do it, and it was over quickly, but she always felt queasy.   
At least it was only the Apparition that made her feel sick these days. Back when she started going out with Luna, after breaking up with Harry... Things at been tense. Her mother would deny it now, but she had been wary of Luna. She still didn't understand, but it was better. Luna could win people over with her brightness, if they accepted her "weird" side. And with a husband like Arthur Weasley, who still studied Muggle technology every time he got the chance, Molly was well acquainted with people that didn't quite fit into what society thought was acceptable for a wizard, or a witch.  
They landed in front of the house. It was a little past noon, and most people were already here, discussing and laughing, and the children were playing wtih an old Quaffle. It was obviously worn, and maybe the same one that Ginny used to play with when she was a child. Once, she had kicked it in a tree and it had been a convenient excuse to go steal one of the broomsticks in the shed – she needed it to go get the ball, right?   
Apparently everyone was here today, even Charlie who was quietly discussing with Arthur, and Harry had brought Teddy, so maybe Andromeda came too? She spotted George who was giving a suspicious-looking package to Victoire behind Bill and Fleur's back and smiled a little to herself. It had taken years, but he finally acted a little more like himself again – not a shadow perpetually looking for Fred. He still missed him, they all did, and more acutely than ever when May 2nd rolled around every year, but they were healing. They survived at first, and now they lived.   
She stuck her head through the kitchen's window. Her mother was there, of course. She had always loved cooking for everyone – that taste didn't pass on to Ginny, who would be happy to just make a sandwich and call it a balanced meal.   
"Mom! I brought butterbeer!" She raised her hand and showed her the package – it would only need a tap of her wand to go back to its original size. "Ron's not with you?" He was the only one of the Weasley children who had inherited their mother's love for cooking.   
"He just went back out, didn't you see him before coming here? Well, no matter, he's probably back with Harry and Hermione already anyway." She frowned a little at that. They had been roomates for a while, and then decided to purchase a house all three together, and she still was perplexed by it. Ginny understood the need to stay close, but her mother always had trouble with non-traditional families. She was getting a lot of practice at getting used to it with her children, and she would eventually accept it, though. "Please enlarge the butterbeers outside next to the table, I don't have space here." She smiled at Ginny. "I'm glad you arrived, we were just about to start."  
Lunch was a noisy and happy affair. Ginny sat next to Luna and periodically brushed her hand or her leg, just a light touch to remind herself she was here. When she was a teenager she thought she could never bring a girl home – she was interested in Harry anyway, but she already knew she also liked girls, and she felt she was the only one to be that way. She was glad she had been wrong.  
The food was great, as usual, and there was too many of it, as usual. They still had the dessert to eat and Ginny was already full. The children were scattered around again, that they had sat still for the meal was already an achievement.  
"I'll just take a little piece of treacle tart, mom. Not too much."   
"Are you on a diet?"   
Ginny almost rolled her eyes, but you didn't roll your eyes at Molly Weasley. "I will never begin a diet, mom. I just ate plenty already. I'm not Ron, I stop eating sometimes."  
"Hey!" He paused. "But yeah I'll take a huge piece of tart, because come on Ginny! It's dessert."   
She sighed and shook her head. Better to change the subject. "Oh, yeah, we adopted a cat. Or she adopted us, I'm not sure."   
Hermione leaned in. "Oh really? How old is she? Is she used to you already? Can I see her?"   
Ron made a face behind her back. "You know she never shuts up about cats, why did you start her on it..."   
His wife thumped him. "Oh, shut it, like I don't know you keep giving treats and pets to Crookshanks and coo at him when you think I don't look. Stop acting like you don't like cats."   
Ron suddenly got very interested in his treacle tart and Harry patted him consolingly.

Ginny awoke to the sound of Rain meowing in her face, and the sound of rain on the windows. Luna was nowhere to be seen, her side of the bed hazardly made. She yawned and pet her. Rain was still a little skittish, but she enjoyed the pats now. She didn't purr (except when she got food she particularly enjoyed) and that was a little bit of a shame, but it's not like she could hold it against her. She was just so adorable.   
Rain jumped out of the bed and Ginny followed her, shivering a little when her feet touched the cold floor. Maybe they could make a heated floor. It would be nice.   
She had checked that Rain had ample food and water, had thrown the Elusive Ball (runs away when your cat spots it and stays just out of reach for five minutes!) and was sedately munching on toast when Luna appeared.   
"Hi, Ginny!" She smiled brightly, and held something behind her back. That woke Ginny up.  
"Is that my gift?"   
Luna thrust it in her hand. It was a large glass bottle, both her hands couldn't go all the way around. It also had a glass cork. And it was empty. She turned it around, not knowing what to say or do.  
"Tap your wand to it." Luna said, like it was obvious.  
She complied and slowly a solt golden light started to shine from within the bottle. It expanded, becoming lighter as it was filling it, and the glass grew a little warm under her fingers. It was bright, but not enough to hurt her eyes, and she felt calmed and comforted by it.  
"It... looks like sunlight." She moved her hand around the bottle, looking at the pattern of light it created on her skin.  
"It is! For rainy days. I enchanted the glass so it can't hurt your eyes or burn you." Luna's face was illuminated by the light, too, but it wasn't the sun in the bottle that made Ginny go warm when she looked at her. "If the sun doesn't come when it rains, I'll bring it to you, then. That's what I thought."   
Ginny carefully put her gift next to her on the couch and took Luna's face in her hands. "I love it. You know I love the sun. And I love you even more. Thank you, Luna. For bringing sun in my life."

**Author's Note:**

> A kudo would be nice if you liked it, and a nice comment would make my day! I actually wrote that last february, and I corrected it today, I feel my English has improved since then (and I did the nanowrimo, too), I hope not too many mistakes got past me!


End file.
